


I see the world only in gray.

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adopted Children, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alien Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Childhood Trauma, Coffee, Color Blindness, Eggpreg, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Impostor Black (Among Us), Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Nicknames, Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Porn With Plot, Protectiveness, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Skeld (Among Us), Vaginal Sex, primal urges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: White also known as Banshee is a colorblind crewmate tasked on the Skeld. Already at odds with the crew about her disability and the fact that she can slip through the ship quietly due to a bad childhood makes her a prime target of harassment and accusing statements from the crewBlack, known as Reaper. Is a deadly Impostor. Sent aboard to slaughter the crew and take the supplies deep into space to feed the others. But when he gets caught by White but she doesn't rat him out. Something in him changes.
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 58





	1. Welcome aboard! And you're already suspicious!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hornyforspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornyforspace/gifts).



> Note: A lot of cursing and shit. HornyForSpace oc is Black who I call Reaper. And Banshee (White) is mine.

Banshee sighed as she looked at the crew. Her ram horns sitting neatly on top of her helmet as her eyes only showed everyone on a gray scale. The crew was already on edge since they had to work with a disability, this meant if there was a Impostor she was of no help to them finding who it was. Her eyes dart to Black. Also known as Reaper. A tall black suited astronaut who was a foot taller than the crew. She could easily tell what color he stayed at. Of course the painful part of the job was Wires. Of course her first tasks upon arrival was wires. "Of course.. assign the colorblind to match colored wires...fucking asshats." She muttered and headed off. 

She arrived at Electrical with a huff. It was quiet which didn't bother her much, her silent steps basically made her invisible to many. Including the Impostor, which for her meant two things. The crew thinks she's the Impostor, and the Impostor wants to most likely kill her due to her silence. For her it would be a faster death than the vacuum of space, the hum of the monitors brought her back to reality as one fan kicked on. As she wearily picked at wires her MIRA flashlight flickered before dying completely. Making her utter a curse under her breath slowly she tapped at the flashlight, before giving up and working in the dark.

Reaper stalked around the corner of electrical hearing banshees Cry of curses as her flashlight died thinking he had easy opportunity to make a Kill. His knife glimmered in the darkness as he stalked his way towards her silently as he could he could taste her blood upon his tongue and her flesh in his stomach. This made his mouth water with need and delight feeling human flesh on his tongue was all he hungered for. Though as he reached for her he paused his eyes were better at seeing at what she was doing in the night time then what she could see even with a flashlight. He knew that she was at a disability when she was in the dark though he did not realize that she did not differentiate colors like the others did. The wires before them were mismatched and not giving any sign of converting power though what really gave her away was the fact that she did not seem to realize this listening to her mutter curses under her breath. Slowly he reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. Banshee jumped and spun around looking at the black clothing astronaut with a glare behind her visor she heard him coming but she did not say a word alerting to him that she knew that he was there.

Banshee huffed and crossed her arms. Before looking at him. "What? You're going to report me or something? Or are you going to kill me right here and now?" She snarled causing Black to shift and tilt his head. "Nothing my dear fellow crewmate." He hummed and leaned past her disconnecting all the wires and helping her out slightly. She huffed feeling his ominous presence behind and over her.

Reaper shifted slightly feeling her start to work on his nerves. He was a cold blooded breed but with her around it made it feel like his veins were pumping lava every time he caught a sight of her. Something about her drove his deep and hidden instincts to take her as his, and show her how cruel the world was to her. But he bided his time and watched her glare at his chest. His maws crackling open to take in her scent more, imprinting him to her. He was going to keep her as something special to him..a trophy one would say.


	2. The meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The body of Yellow is discovered and the crew calls Banshee out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! If you like my story, send me a kudos and comment! If you want more in depth information join my discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/ZswrESWtAs
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter I promise the next one will be longer!

White felt Black's body open up, she could feel his maw's hot breathe against her suit. Closing her eyes she relaxed herself for her death. Yet it never happened. Black sealed himself up and hummed a little. Before guiding her back around and guiding her hands back into Electrical panel. Helping her connect wires. He sketched roughly shapes for her to recognize. Square to square, star to star. Normally she'd be dead and he'd be feasting upon her warmth. But he wouldn't harm her unintentionally. Oh no, he'd hate his soul if she was hurt by his hands in a harsh way. Slowly he pulled her and his hands away as a alarm sounded. They found a body, and that meant White was in danger. The crew didn't like her because of her illness but he wasn't going to let them eject her, oh no she's his, wether she knew it or not.

They arrived at cafeteria. Their arrival met by immediately accusations of White. Causing her to flinch and to shy a little. Reaper immediately sized up and held her close. Red spat something and Blue smacked them. The meeting like the rest they've been but they had no solid leads on her and that made the crew even more skittish of her. Which in turn was good and bad for her. Reaper growled under his breath and kept her close to him. He was not going to let his love die to stupid crewmates. He'd kill them all before they even touched her. She was a pure vessel meant for his taking. And he wouldn't have it any other way. After the meeting ended he followed her to her quarters. To keep her in his sight in case of any attack. He didn't want to see his love hurt, that would fuel his rage and blood needs. 


	3. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper decides to confront Banshee on why she didn't rat him out. Ands some mutual understand starts up

When night arrived, White was in her room. Laying peacefully in her bed, reading and trying to get sleepy. But she was busy thinking. Black kept her safe, but why? She called him out fully in Electrical especially when he helped her fixed wires. That was a perfect opportunity to get killed and she felt his teeth and Tentacles press against her, yet he didn't hurt her at all. And that perplexed her a lot. Of course she was skilled in their "history" but at the same time it made her giddy. Knowing she possibly had a Impostor enamored with her, and that they didn't want to hurt them...or the opposite where they were just luring her into a false sense of security and then she was going to get killed. Either which way was better than being sent into the cold harsh condition of space.

She didn't expect a black figure to appear and stare at her and tilt their head. "Oh please don't be that type of guy." She groaned softly and cuddled into her blanket more. Reaper tilted his head and just looked at her, thinking of how to explain to her that not ratting him out would and could end up with her dead. And he didn't want anything to happen to his little mate.

"Why didn't you rat me out? You could of saved your crew." He hummed and watched her. His faux visor crackling a little. She was sweet to him, smelling so innocent yet dark. He wanted her so much. But a hunter learns Patience is a virtue. He snapped back to reality when he heard her sigh and finish with "They'd rather eject me than you. Because I'm not normal."

Banshee watched as Black tilted his faux visor and looked at her. "They're scared of you? But why you have not wronged them."

"It's because I am colorblind. I only see on a grayscale. I can tell who's Black and White. But I can't tell anything else." She sighed and looked down. Before feeling the bed dip and a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it... I'll watch your back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To note
> 
> Banshee: White (My crewmate)
> 
> Reaper: Black (HornyForSpace Impostor)


	4. There's a fire and it's not my fault.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fire on the Skeld heightens the crew fear against Banshee. And Reaper steps in to defend her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that y'all are enjoying this! It inspires me to keep going on all my works!

The alarm blares to life and White jumps from her restless slumber. Scrambling to get her suit on and to rush out as quickly the crew was battling a blaze in lower engine. She quickly stepped in to help the situation out. Watching the crew cut power and the reactor off. She panted roughly as she smelled smoke. Barreling down the hallway she gets hit with the smell of smoke and sees a ghastly flame. "Oh fuck.". A fire in space in a ship is horrible news it's known to kill crews quickly and explode a ship. Soon she was working as fast as she could to help. The rest of the crew had some of it out but it took a solid hour and a half of chaos to kill the flames. Soon it was done and Banshee gets slammed into the wall. Releasing a yelp as the crew surrounds her. Screaming and hissing Through labored breathing, she struggled to gain a breath. Quickly she was able to Breathe when Black came in and separated a worn out Red from her throat. Allowing her to cough and gain oxygen. Soon she got up and leaned against Black for support. As her mind blacked out, her senses overloading.

"SHES A FUCKING CURSE! I SAW WE THROW HER OFF!" Purple spits and gets a few furious nods from the crew. Reaper growled quietly. Just because a thirty year old ship in poor maintenance that happened to cause a fire. Is to blame on a innocent colorblind crewmate that already has a hard enough time. Is honestly horrible to him. "She didn't do it. She and I were chatting for well over a hour" He sighed and made sure she was behind him. If this was any other time he could of easily killed them all in seconds. But he didn't. He needed to be closer to his receiving dock area where other Impostors worked. Somewhere where he could defend and be defended. After much convincing and mentally wanting to smack the crews head. He escaped with Banshee in his arms. She wasn't going to be alone for tonight, as he tucked her into bed then slipped under it. Morphing into a more comfortable and deadly form of himself. Planning for revenge.


End file.
